Exhaust gas aftertreatment systems for internal combustion engines may typically include one or more aftertreatment components configured to process the exhaust gas in a manner that removes one or more undesirable constituents from the exhaust gas. With some such aftertreatment components, it may be desirable to periodically or non-periodically regenerate the component in a manner that reduces the amount of constituents collected therein.